Gigafraug
Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M is a "Charging-Type Monster" species featured in Metroid: Other M. Description It is found in a large frozen room, and chases Samus down a frozen lake. The creature's eyes glow bright green when it is in the process of attacking. It will attack without provocation, trying to crush Samus with its enormous head. The lumbering beast can also jump in the air and then land directly on top of Samus, even if it is facing away before jumping. Unless the Plasma Beam is used, it is immune to Overblasts and Lethal Strikes until its head is broken (although it will still flash red briefly, indicating damage), which is most easily accomplished by firing a Missile at its forehead. If Samus attempts Overblast before breaking the Gigafraug's shielded head, the creature will ram its head at her, preventing her from jumping on its head. It can also be killed with attacks to its unshielded rear, like a Moto. After acquiring the Screw Attack, Samus can easily kill these creatures by simply Screw Attacking toward them, killing the Gigafraug instantly. Later, one is found frozen and dead. Samus observes the deceased form and remarks that it looks like it was drained of its Energy by a Metroid, but knew this was impossible as they cannot survive in cold temperatures, and also because they became extinct with the Baby's death. The subject being drained by Metroid is proven true later in the game with the existence of unfreezable Metroids. Official data ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ''"Gigafraugs are ferocious, fighting bull-like creatures. They can charge at Samus as well as jump press, but they are easy to counter by using Sense Move." Trivia *Strangely, the Metroid-predated Gigafraug body is not present following the post-credits sequence. The corpse was most likely disposed of, as no Gigafraugs were encountered on the Biologic Space Laboratories research station, if any ever were on board. *The Gigafraug appears to have physical traits seen in several animal species of Earth, such as antlers like that of a moose and a fluke on its tail like a dolphin (the latter characteristic may suggest the creature is an aquatic bioform) while its head shape resembles that of a whale, save for the antlers. *The Gigafraug's body structure heavily resembles that of the Moto, the Grenchler, the Grapple Guardian, the Sheegoths and Baby Sheegoth. It is unknown if the creature's designs were inspired by one another in any way. *Its name appears to be a combination of the metric prefix "giga-" (referring to its large size) and a misspelling of "frog" (referencing its amphibious qualities). *This is one of the only creatures in Other M that Samus can use to help her. If she dodges its charging attack at just the right time while standing in front of some breakable icicles, the Gigafraug will break them for her. Gallery ULF34battle.jpg|Samus performing an Overblast on a Gigafraug. Gigafraug remains Cryosphere HD.jpg|Samus surveys the frozen remains of a Gigafraug, killed by a released Metroid in the Cryosphere. Gigafraug_deceased_crysosphere_samus_hd.png|Samus surveys the deceased Gigafraug. JP Other M Guide 161.jpg|Page 161 of the Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M Gigafraug.jpg|Gallery Mode References it:Gigafraug ru:Гигафрог Category:Species Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Cryosphere Category:Examine Targets Category:Arctic Creatures Category:Amphibian